


Charge the Chargers

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of the Iron Bull and his Chargers based off of antics of my friend in her history class with some friends and the teacher when he stepped out of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge the Chargers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Molly, who inspired me to write this after telling me the story of what transpired in her History of Warfare class. The teacher stepped out of the room for a moment and when he returned, her and some friends crowded at the door and blocked his entrance with the homemade weapons kept around the classroom. He then decided to charge through them, resulting in Molly breaking a spear and inspiring this.

The tavern was loud and noisy. But when was it not. Often there were waves of off duty soldiers would coming in, ordering themselves rounds of drinks - with celebration of not dying in the field but also the mourning of those lost. The bard played her songs near the grand fireplace. And there I was, sitting in my usual chair in my usual corner, content with myself. I knew the rest of the Chargers group was else where in the bar but I was waiting for the Chief to come back inside, having been pulled out by the Inquisitor to speak to him for a bit about the Qunari offering their help to the Inquisition. But as I sat in my char waiting, I noticed a familiar face approach me with a ghostly grey cowl over his head and a bushy, black moustache pushing out. 

"Where's the Chief?" Rocky asked me, a mischievous smile on his lips, nearly hidden beneath that thick bush of hair over his lips from my higher point of view. 

"Outside talking to Inquisitor Lavellan, why?" I questioned him back as I shifted on my chair, glancing down at him with raised eyebrows.

"I got an idea. Everyone else is on board, we just need you Krem," the dwarf grinned at me as he let out a small chuckle.

My eyebrows rose more as I got off my perch atop my chair. "What's up?"

"We're gonna surprise the chief when he comes back inside," he explained as he folded his arms across his chest, looking up at me.

"Just grab your hammer crowd the door and pose ready to strike. And when Bull comes in, tell him in the toughest voice you can, 'No entrance until you charge the Chargers,'" Rocky explained soon leaving me to gather the others. 

I ran a hand through my red hair, shaking my head with a small chuckle. I couldn't believe Rocky wanted to tease the Iron Bull like this. Especially when his name was the Iron Bull. And anyone that knows what a bull is knows that they have a tendency to charge.

And the Iron Bull loved to charge.

But still, I grabbed my large, stone maul and I met the others at the door. The most of the patrons in the tavern soon quieted their conversations - or stopped them all together - as they then began to watch us. Even the bard had somewhat stopped playing her music. I let out a small huff of hair, trying to not have all the attention get to me. Even though I have had more attention than this but the last time I was the centre of attention in a tavern, it wasn't a god time. I quickly shook my head, riding myself of those thoughts as the door opened. I readied my weapon. 

The Iron Bull stepped in and looked at the group of us with raised eyebrows, still partially out the door. "What are you doing?" he asked, furrowing his brow until he caught my gaze.

"No entrance until you charge the Chargers, Chief," I bellowed at him with a smirk on my lips.

The large Qunari laughed and folded his arms over his broad chest. "I hope you're not pulling my leg," he said, although I knew with him being Ben-Hassrath he would be able to tell in a heartbeat if we were lying. "You guys should know what you're getting yourselves into."

"You heard him, Chief. Charge or you won't get in," Rocky told him, his neck strained upwards to look at the Iron Bull in the eye.

The Iron Bull gave us a mischievous smirk, nearly spooking me when he got into his crouched down position to charge. And by position to charge, I mean the charge where he would bust down a group of bandits in a powerful surge. "You sure?" he questioned us, his voice near gruff.

"Yes, Chief," Dalish smiled as she pointed her bow (staff) at him. 

I could tell the Iron Bull's smirk grew more when he lowered his head before he quickly charged us. But in the blur of him moving, I felt the movement of being picked up and soon I was squished in the Chief's tree trunk like arms with Rocky and Grim on my right. I watched then as the Iron Bull placed a gentle kiss on Grim and Rocky's foreheads before he pressed our lips together. Rocky and Grim both made small groans of annoyance at the Chief's sappy actions - but we all knew he was far from carrying. He then gently put us down and I laughed as Grim smoothed out his clothes and Rocky fixed his hood. 

"Awe you guys are too cute," the Iron Bull laughed with a cheeky grin spread right across his face. He patted Grim's back and soon led us to our usual sitting area on the opposite side of the stairs, his arm around my shoulders. "But especially you, my Krementine."

I rolled my eyes but smiled up at him anyways, taking a seat next to him as Skinner ordered us a round of drinks. And from there, we did as we normally did once alcohol was in our hands - got drunk and loud with storytelling, laughter, and singing off key. Some other patrons in the tavern moved away from our noise while other came to hear our tales. And the Chief never removed his arm from around my shoulders while we enjoyed ourselves.


End file.
